Anatomía de un psicópata
by al-dena
Summary: Jim era un psicópata, él era consciente de ello y sentía orgullo de ser una persona especial, y ciertamente única en el mundo. ( Algo de oscuridad para mostrar algo de lo que le hace ser simplemente Moriarty)


Por mucho que lo desee ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes será nunca mío.

_Esta historia se encuentra inmersa dentro del UA de Azrael y trata de dar respuestas al personaje de Moriarty, a sus deseos y motivaciones, detrás de toda su escenografía, así como de mostrar algo de la oscuridad que le es propia a este personaje. Incluso el mismo nombre de Azrael, corresponde a una de las líneas de pensamiento de nuestro psicópata favorito, y tiene toda una simbología detrás de su elección._

_Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Un saludo._

**_ANATOMÍA DE UN PSICÓPATA_**

Jim era un psicópata, él era consciente de ello y sentía orgullo de ser una persona especial, y ciertamente única en el mundo. Tenía diez años cuando se auto diagnóstico a través de la información recogida en la sección de psiquiatría de la Biblioteca municipal, y la emoción todavía recorría sus venas al recordar ese momento de epifanía. Los aspectos familiares, sociales y genéticos parecían coincidir, hacía años que sabía que no tenía sentimientos hacia nadie salvo la satisfacción de poder manipularlos y lograr sus objetivos. Su mente enseguida se aburría y tendía a buscar cosas que le entretuviesen, de niño era mutilar pequeños animales, cuando creció los seres humanos se convirtieron en su presa predilecta, suponían una escasa mejora, pero su espíritu de supervivencia se encontraba muy desarrollado y con mentes capaces de desarrollar, al menos, sencillos planes para escapar del peligro, ¡aburridos! Primero fue sus mentes con las que trabajo, y aunque le gustaba ver cuando se rompían y perdían la esperanza, hundiéndose, no fue hasta que mató a Carl Powell, que se dio cuenta del enorme placer que le ocasionaba pensar en tener el poder de quitar una vida que nunca volvería, y del dolor que causaba, no sólo a su víctima, sino a todos los que le rodeaban. Nunca hasta ese momento había sido activamente sexual, pero esa noche recordando como se había ahogado ese cacho de carne sin valor en la piscina, se masturbo por primera vez en su vida, y la descarga fue tan placentera que no pudo más que desear repetir, una y otra vez, la satisfacción de sus sentidos.

Era brillante, una mente criminal en pleno desarrollo, a pesar de su escasa edad, en aquellos instantes solo tenía doce años, pero desde el primer momento sabía que no debía ensuciar sus manos directamente en los escenarios, por mucho placer que le diese, si no quería acabar en la cárcel, y eso sería tan normal, tan aburrido, que le llevaría a matarse a sí mismo, para evitar esa podredumbre de sentidos y capacidades. Debía ser, por tanto, una araña y crear una tela donde poder manipular a quien desease, hacer que se plegarán a sus deseos sin que ni siquiera llegarán a sospecharlo, para poder sentir el placer de la muerte, de la dominación absoluta sobre sus frágiles e insignificantes vidas….y de sólo pensar en esos planes, volvía a sentir la excitación sexual recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sabía que había descubierto la manera de satisfacer sus deseos, y deseaba más, cada vez más y más, esa liberación de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Tres años tardó en levantar su imperio, con quince años ya era la mente criminal que dominaba a criminales que le doblaban la edad, incluso triplicaban. No podía evitar burlarse de ellos, tan ciegos a la realidad que su amo era apenas un niño, y las carcajadas salían de su cuerpo, desbordándolo, eso era poder ¡y era suyo! Esa idea de dominio sobre asesinos, ladrones, la escoria de una sociedad que presumía de conciencia y moral, era una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo, ver las imágenes de los distintos crímenes que les había mandado cometer, le hacía suspirar de placer y desear más, cada vez más, siempre más. Era su dueño y ellos sus esclavos, cuya vida dependía de que hiciesen realidad sus deseos, castigarlos era una fuente de satisfacción que tampoco se agotaba, ver al mal sometido al mal supremo, placer, simple placer. El mejor de todos sus esclavos era Moran, ese joven aspirante a militar, con el que se había encontrado una tarde golpeando a un indigente. Desde luego no era ni de lejos tan brillante como él, pero tenía su misma sed de sangre, le gustaba ver retorcerse a sus víctimas bajo sus manos. Su potencial era enorme, un soldado, tener un hombre de sus habilidades a su disposición beneficiaría a su red, el ejército era un campo a tener en cuenta para ampliar su campo de acción. Pero al contrario que otros había mostrado una resistencia a su manipulación, tal vez debido a que el mismo era un psicópata, con el mismo gusto por el dolor. Pronto se dio cuenta de la atracción física que el otro joven sentía por él, y fue a través de ella que le hizo suyo, primero de una manera suave y después de todas las maneras perversas que podía imaginar, para después recompensarle de nuevo con suavidad. Le encantaba que ese soldado, que le podría dominar físicamente sin dificultad, se plegase a todas sus fantasías retorcidas, que su mente le perteneciese tanto como su cuerpo, era el encanto que tenía cada vez que oía gritar a Moran debajo de su cuerpo. Había dominado a un ser semejante a él, y una vez más, todo se plegaba bajo sus deseos.

Y finalmente encontró dos némesis, en vez de una, doble premio para su brillantez. La primera, el frío funcionario del gobierno, Mycroft Holmes, que con apenas veinticuatro años empezaba a sobresalir en el gobierno, siguiendo la estela de su padre, un hombre enigmático pero poderoso. Pero era tan aburrido, tan predecible dentro de su burocracia, un verdadero hombre de hielo, que no parecía el rival adecuado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estremecerse porque era consciente que Holmes había encontrado su rastro y husmeaba detrás de él, como un buen perro de caza. Era aburrido, pero Jim que no era menos que brillante, con una mente capaz de diagnosticar todos los problemas y buscarles solución, debió reconocerse, finalmente para sí mismo, que su negativa a jugar con Mycroft se debió también mucho al miedo, una sensación que nunca había tenido antes. Había algo en ese hombre de hielo que no invitaba a medir su espada con él, al menos no demasiado pronto. Fue en el hermano pequeño, Sherlock, donde encontró al verdadero rival que le esperaba para participar en el juego que quería jugar, era casi tan brillante como él, a veces incluso su ego podía aguantar igualarlo a su mismo nivel, tan poco apegado a las normas y manipulador, aburrido de las mentes mediocres que le rodeaban como él mismo. Y cercano a su edad, otro hándicap a tener en cuenta, catorce años, un rival por tanto con casi sus mismos conocimientos y vivencias, lo que lo haría mucho más interesante, y sin el conocimiento extra que tenía Mycroft sobre los seres humanos. Se rió feliz al darse cuenta que su némesis predilecta ya estaba jugando, buscando sus huellas perdidas en una piscina. Había seguido su jugada inicial desde el principio de todo. ¡Perfecto! No pudo evitar saltar de alegría. ¡Un rival, un juego ¡ una partida a largo plazo dónde podría crear la tela de araña que terminase de ahogar al pequeño ególatra de Sherlock Holmes. Se obsesionó con su victoria, en imaginar los ojos grises cuando se diesen cuenta de su derrota y sucumbiesen como todos los demás bajo su poder. Y un premio a mayores, estaba seguro que la caída del menor de los Holmes conllevaría la del mayor. Es lo que tenía el sentimiento y el cuidado, la debilidad final.

Les observó, trató de aprender sus puntos débiles y fuertes, empezó a trazar su estrategia y seguía riendo, ya que a pesar de su inteligencia, del poder de su familia, de la posición, caerían, porque no tenían nada que no él no poseyese ya por méritos propios. Y en esa búsqueda descubrió el corazón de los hermanos Holmes, lo único que podría codiciar y anhelar para él mismo. Jim siempre había sido consciente que verdaderamente lo que había hecho interesante todo el juego desde el principio, era la enorme similitud de carácter entre los hermanos y él, mente brillantes capaces de la manipulación sin sentimientos de remordimiento o empatía hacía otros seres, de la necesidad de complacer sus necesidades por encima de todo, pero él había caído en la oscuridad y ellos, a pesar de ser iguales, brillaban en la luz. Y a pesar suyo, siempre había sido intrigado por esa divergencia definitiva entre ellos, tan afines en todos los demás aspectos. Aunque no se quejaba, prefería rivales a los que fuera capaz de destrozar y le pidiesen misericordia, poder subyugarlos. Pero la intriga persistía.

Su sorpresa, y placer ante el abanico de posibilidades que abría ante sí, fue descubrir que la luz tenía forma física, un niño de apenas ocho años, de brillantes ojos azules y pelo como el oro, que jugaba por el parque de St. James, persiguiendo a un cachorro de perro que sus hermanos mayores le acaban de regalar. Los ojos de Mycroft le seguían con indulgencia, mientras, sin duda en su mente planeaba el inicio de una guerra en algún país lejano, mientras que los de Sherlock reflejaban una posesividad absoluta, incluso dirigida hacia su hermano mayor, del pequeño niño que jugaba en la pradera delante de él. Sin duda habría muchas criaturas de su misma edad que reflejasen la misma alegría, la misma inocencia y el mismo desbordante amor hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, pero lo que lo hacía único, es que era capaz de transmitir esas emociones a los dos Holmes mayores y recibirlas a cambio, cuando el resto de los seres humanos sólo recibían indiferencia y desdén. Y Jim se dio cuenta que ese niño era la clave de la destrucción de sus némesis, la llave de la victoria en el juego final. Poseerla sería condenarles a su misma oscuridad, ver como se retorcían en su caída, por haber perdido la luz que les había iluminado la vida hasta ese momento.

Pero la mente de los psicópatas es algo extraño, y a su obsesión de vencer en su juego a Sherlock se unió otra, que se abrió paso con fuerza en sus anhelos, la de poseer esa luz que iluminaba y confortaba a sus némesis, en su mente transformada en un ángel que debía ser suyo, sólo suyo, guardado dónde ningún mortal podría compartir ese brillo, y menos los Holmes. En su mente enferma, se daba cuenta que los que sentía era la atracción de su antítesis, de un ser capaz de sentir la bondad, el amor, inocente desconocedor de la oscuridad y que emanaba una luz que él, James Moriarty, nunca había conocido, y debía poseer costase lo que costase.

Y como la araña que era, trazó sus planes en la oscuridad, para lograr sus planes. Era plenamente consciente que hay gente en el mundo que aman y hay personas que adoran, pero también hay personas que se obsesionan. Y siendo él quién era, los dos primeros supuestos nunca se le podrían aplicar. A lo largo del tiempo, también había comprendido que los que se obsesionan quiere poseer el objeto de su fascinación a toda costa. Quieren romperlo y volver a montarlo en la imagen de su deseo, para poder utilizarlo como les gustaría a ellos. No aceptan las negativas, de hecho, no lo oyen nada que no sea su necesidad de poseer lo inalcanzable. Todo lo que oyen es "sí". Es decir, hasta que alguien dice que "no". Y fue allí cuando se encontró frente a frente con Mycroft, el único rival que alguna vez había temido y evitado conscientemente, y se retorció por primera vez, cuando sus deseos no fueron satisfechos. Ni siquiera sentir la sangre de una muchacha, instrumento inútil de sus planes, en sus manos mientras la hacía suya y al mismo tiempo la hacía proferir su último aliento, le dio satisfacción, ante la pérdida del objeto de sus ansias, de su obsesión. Y el mundo sufrió su cólera, antes que se calmó lo suficiente para poder volver a tejer pacientemente en su tela de araña.

Los años habían pasado, mientras el tablero de ajedrez se preparaba para los últimos movimientos del juego. El inicio había sido una piscina, y el principio del final sería en el mismo lugar. Observó las aguas azules, mientras sentía el ansia por derrotar a Sherlock, de mostrarle quien había sido su rival por años y le había movido por el escenario como un títere sin cabeza. Acarició con algo parecido a la ternura la fotografía de un niño posando en una tarde primaveral en una pradera verde, que siempre mantenía cerca, como una de sus posesiones más valiosas. También sería el fin de la partida dónde se vengaría de los que no le habían permitido poseer a su luz. Él la habría guardado, no como ellos, que habían permitido que se apague. Victoria y venganza, esa combinación ya era suficiente para enviar a su cerebro las descargas de placer que necesitaba para sobrevivir al aburrimiento.

Era hora de iniciar la última jugada.


End file.
